lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Frain
Early years Thomas Frain was born into a British family as an only child in 1970, the Frain's place of residence was East London. Thomas is the son of Joseph Frain and Maxine Frain. Thomas' upbringing was percieved to be a a tough one and was a huge contributor to his psychotic attitudes and his behaviour during the Brooklyn Stranglers reign. Thomas and his mother Maxine were often beaten by Joseph, it's generally been assumed that this inflicting Thomas massively and he generally considered himself to be fatherless. Joseph was a butcher and would often take Thomas to the butchers shop to work with him and it's seen as the only beneficial thing that Joseph and Thomas would do together as father and son. Thomas attended Whitefriars school, other students described Thomas as the sort of guy that would keep himself to himself and very rarely spoke to others. English hooligan violence Thomas was taken to the football very rarely by his father to watch West Ham United, he was often in view of the football violence that occured at these games and it built up an angry/psychotic feeling inside Thomas. When Thomas reached the age of sixteen he started to attend the football more reguarly by himself until he was aquainted with Stanley Jones. Stanley Jones was belived to be a member of the West Ham Mile End Mob - believed to be one of the most violent soccer cliches to take to the terraces. Stanley took Thomas in as a friend and they were often attending football together aswell. Soon enough - Stanley took Thomas and introduced them to the Mile End Mob where Thomas was happily accepted as someone to make numbers. For five years, Thomas travelled with the Mile End Mob to away games all over the country with the pure intention to disrupt matches and cause trouble. Some of Thomas' most notable incidents are when he was believed to have sliced the throat of a rival Millwall hooligan with a stanley knife and jabbed it into his guts numerous times, Thomas was taken to court however was found not guilty due to the lack of evidence. Another incident involving Thomas was the ferry incident. Thomas and the Mile End Mob were travelling back from a European away game where they came into contact with Manchester United fans on the ferry, onlookers described the clash as chaos and shameful for the English nation, no one was convicted again due to a lack of evidence. Thomas' most notable incident involves the brutal beating to death of a so-called Tottenham Yids top boy, Thomas beat Maxwell Friars to death with an axe handle and was witnessed by a police officer who had arrived minutes after, Thomas was sentenced to life at Wormwood Scrubs until he was eventually released in seven years. Thomas' release and immigration After Thomas Frain was released from Wormwood Scrubs - football violence had generally taken a huge blow due to Margaret Thatcher's "own goal" scheme in which she tackled the hooligans. The Mile End Mob had disbanded on a date which is unknown and football violence had generally decreased on the West Ham side of things due to constant police attention and the arrival of CCTV. Thomas struggled to find employment upon his release until he was taken on as a carpenter at a local wood work shop. Thomas worked at the establishment for three months until eventually giving up on employment. Thomas had accumulated enough money to emigrate the country and he eventually did so. On the 18th of October 1990, he touched down at Los Santos International Airport. Los Santos Freedom Fighters Thomas spent many years in Los Santos as a normal citizen and was seen as a guy who was just making a living. It wasn't until the 31st of May 2010 that things with Thomas radically changed. Prior to this date - Thomas was informed by a local colleague at the office block in Commerce that there was a story spreading around that the LSPD had killed a twelve year old black child and attempted to cover it up. Thomas upon hearing the story was enraged and immediately took action. On the 11th of May - the Los Santos Freedom Fighters (LSFF) was formed. The LSFF consisted of twenty members and on the 31st of May they held their first and last event. The day started off with a meeting at Grove Street (6:00), fifteen members attended the meeting. Thomas led the members south of Grove Street and out by the Ganton 24/7 before marching down the road (west) towards the pizza stack. By this stage - three water tanks were deployed and an estimated thirteen cruisers were on scene in an attempt to stop the demonstration. It's often believed that the SAN coverage of the event discouraged the LSPD from stopping the march as it was a clear sign of breaking human rights. The march continued with Thomas leading the way. Various characters were interviewed by the accompanying SAN news reporter however it was unclear who was leading. At (7:00) things took a drastic turn, the police started to use force against the demonstrators and all demonstrators eventually fled to the steps of City Hall as instructed by Thomas Frain. Although numbers were unclear, it's believed that sixty people were gathered on the steps of City Hall and most of them were not part of the LSFF. What followed was a drastic clash between the police and the demonstrators, Thomas Frain was believed to have casually walked down the steps to a police officer and punched him right in the face until he was down on the floor, the demonstrators behind soon followed and ran in to help Thomas, water tanks were soon mobilized and were spraying innocent civillians aswell as rioters. When questioned later - Thomas was said to have been enraged when he saw a friend being beaten and sprayed randomnly by a police office which triggered his wanting to hurt an officer. At (7:30) the rioters had more or less been dispersed and the police made a number of arrests. Thomas called upon the fellow rioters to run to the front of the ammunation for the next gathering. At (7:40) Thomas was arrested and taken to the holding cells of the LSPD, here was the holding cells - Thomas was confronted by a Naomi Williams who wanted to question Thomas on to why he organised the riots. Thomas was quick to remember the story and Naomi seemed shocked and said she would do her best to tackle the corruption of the police department however condemened what Thomas had organised, it's been said that Thomas did not seem phased by what Naomi said and it's often believed he didn't even know who she was. The riots were desribed as one of the worst incidents in Los Santos and are generally known as: "The Race Riots." or "The LSFF Riots." Coverage on the event was scarce and it's believed that the police stretched out their tentacles onto the media and caused a SAN blackout aswell as arresting numerous news reporters, however, one blog which rose to fame - exposed the riots well. Naomi Williams following the riots - was seen described as a "useless bitch" by most members of the public due to her failure to act against the police corruption and brutality towards citizens. The riots were very poorly secured into the history of Los Santos however, many people were not informed or have heard of it due to the lack of media coverage. http://forum.ls-rp.com/viewtopic.php?f=76&t=100782&p=1264840&hilit=lsff#p1264840 - Blog describing the events (provides pictures) Serial killing years In the month of July, 2010, one of the most prolific serial killing groups in America was exposed by the SD. The notorious Brooklyn Stranglers were deemed to be the most brutal and horrific serial killing groups ever and are known mostly for their ease when killing their victims and decapitating/dissecting them. Thomas was a side kick to Folke Svennson and they both lived at the same farm in Flint County. Thomas and Folke were avid followers of serial killer Bernie Bacon and would often read up on his murders and how he dealt with his victims. It's believed that their craze for Bernie Bacon's antics were the starting point of their killing spree. The Brooklyn Stranglers killed up to an estimated 15 people. The Brooklyn Stranglers would snatch people from the rural towns of Los Santos in a Journey camper van and would take them to a rock tablet which overlooked the Bayside Town. Upon arriving at the tablet, they would take out their tied victim and put him on the tablet before performing a tribal ritual and "cleansing" ritual as described by Thomas. After the victims were cleansed, either Folke or Thomas would strangle their victims dead and lead them upon the tablet. It's believed that the Stranglers often rang up the police department and informed them of their murders yet failed to act and treated it as a hoax. On the 20th of July, Frank Ledford and SEB members executed the takedown of the Stranglers and arrested Thomas and Folke. Both of them upon seeing the cars began to ran and were described as not giving up until the very end, eventually the SEB members quickly arrested the both of them and transported them to LSP. Months and months of trials followed the arrest of the two and they were eventually sentenced to death by firing squad in the Fort Carson High Facility Prison. During the trials in LSP, Folke and Thomas were seen together and were often heard speaking in their very own language. One inmate said the following: "I was just looking out of my cell and generally looking around until I heard this mumbling of a language couldn't make out, it was unlike anything I'd ever heard and they definetely had a mutal understanding for each other." To this day, no one knows the language both of the serial killers spoke. The death of Thomas Frain On the 10th of August, Thomas Frain was put infront of the firing squad at the HFP. Thomas was seen to have a coldless face and shown know remorse for what he had done. Ten SEB officers eventually shot Thomas and following this was the shooting of Folke. Frank Ledford as interviewed before and after the execution and described Thomas as so: "He was a coldless, bloodless and psychotic killer. There were no mental health issues, he had a general passion for killing and violence." Thomas Frain is known to be one of the darkest of Los Santos citizens to this day aswell as Folke. Thomas Frain ghost sighting On the 10th of September 2010, Mrs Joanne Wilson was walking her dog across the Shady Creeks for a one-off walk. It's generally known that the Shady Creeks are uninhabited and rarely visited, Joanne Wilson was casually walking until he she looked down at her dog who was softly grunting and panting as if to indicate he was scared, Joanne looked up to a narrow valley cut in the rock and what saw her was said to have been the most chilling experiences of her life as she explains here: "I saw a man with a safari looking hat on his head standing in this valley, he had a rifle held over his neck and a face that looked angrily straight at me as if to indicate he didn't like me being here, it was honestly the scariest thing I've ever encountered in my life." It's often believed that what Mrs Wilson saw was the ghost of Thomas Frain and it's been stated by the SD that two victims were killed at the Shady Creeks and it was somewhere that Frain liked to venture often. Some believe that Thomas was not accepted into heaven and was even to unruly for hell, some also believe that he never killed as many victims as he had wished for and that he's stuck on earth until he kills the amount he wanted. It's said that the ghost of Thomas Frain adds greatly to the mysterious place that Shady Creeks is. Category:Criminals Category:People